Falling in Love with an Assassin
by EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24
Summary: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping. The guys are assassins who killed the girls parents. Now they are ordered to capture the girls. What happens when they fall in love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. None. A big fat O. Zero.**

**No one's POV**

**BOOM。****BOOM。****BOOM。 ****Three perfect shots were fired at the tall, muscular man, piercing his side. Deep red blood poured out and pooled around him. All Leaf could do was stare as her father died right before her eyes. The ten year old brunette's eyes went wide with shock and and her tears flowed freely down her face. Her Eevee, jumped into her arms, trying to wipe aways her tainer's tears, but her efforts were in vain. The young trainer crouched down next to her fallen father, and tried to block her father's blood, but her father pushed her arms away. **

**"Leaf, take care of your Eevee. And Leaf," he drew his last breath. **

**Leaf's POV**

**"I'll always be with you." Those were the last words my dad said to me before he died. And ever since that day I vowed to become reigning champion in his honour. I am going to win for him.**

** No one's POV**

**A ten year old blunette watched in horror as her mother, Johanna, was skewered with a knife. Four black hoodie wearing men leaped out of the open window. As the jumped out, Dawn saw the head assaasin brush away a few strands of purple hair and got a glimpse of oynx eyes. The new Coordinator vowed vengance on her mother's kille... No, her mum was NOT going to die. She bent down next to her mother. She wasn't moving. Dawn checked her pulse. Nothing. Her heartbeat. Nothing. Her breathing. Nothing. **

**Dawn's POV**

**"Mum!" I let out a strangled cry. My mum, winner of the 5th Sinnoh Grand Festival, was dead. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. But she was. So I would win the Grand Festival and make her proud. Me and Piplup are going to fulfill our dreams. **

**No one's POV**

**The fiery redhead hugged her Staryu and tried to remember her parents. They had been killed in a hiking accident when she was just two. Or so they said. Misty didn't believe a word of it. She knew they had been killed. She didn't know how,she didn't know who ,what, when, where or why; she just knew it wasn't an accident. She sighed and dived into her gym leader training pool.**

**Misty's POV**

**"I'll be the best water gym leader ever, Mum and Dad. For your memory. For your sake. I promise." I sighed again and started swimming.**

**No one's POV**

**"Go May. Run away. Look after Max for us." May blinked back her tears as she and her brother sprinted out the back door, away from her dad's killers and her mum's to be killers.. Tears ran dowm her face like rivers. Her brunette hair flowed behind her. Someday she would return. But now she had to forget about the past. The ten year old didn't know what to do or where to go. She just had to get away. She had wanted to be a top trainer. But…**

**May's POV**

**I've got to put my past behind me. I'm going to change my life completely. I'll be a Coordinator, and be the best in Hoenn, the best there is. Beautifly, Swablu, take me and Max far, far away."**

**Drew's POV**

**" Another job done well. Even though you guys are only ten, you," Paul coughed,"and eleven" he corrected himself," you boys are one of my most reliable assassins." Our boss seemed pleased that was a good sign. I flicked my hair**

**"Of course. What did you except?" After all we WERE trained since we were two.**

**"Stop flicking your hair."**

**"Jealous that my hair is going to get more girls than yours, Gary?" I taunted, indicating my green hair was better than his painstakingly spiked brunette hair.**

**"You wish."Gary shot back arrogantly. Meanwhile a certain raven haired boy was drooling at the door leading to the dining hall.**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!" The boss slammed his fist onto the table. Both of us shrank back. The was an awkward silence. **

**"Can we go to dinner now that we have killed all of our four victims?" The boss nodded. Same old Ash. Always thinking about food. I chuckled."What? I'm hungry!" Ash exclaimed defensively. "It's natural."**

**"Not when you hungry as often as you are, it's not." we heard Paul mutter under his breath.**

**I looked at Gary shocked. Did Paul just say a full audible sentence? Apparently so, judging by the expression on Gary's face.**

**"Come on, let's go." begged Ash.**

**"Sure, whatever, Ashy boy." And we headed down to our well deserved dinner. **


	2. Lost dreams

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon.

Please PM me some outfits/dresses as I hate that sort of thing but you will kill me it I write : she wore a pretty, light pink dress to the social.

4 years later

Leaf's POV

I am mere inches away from reaching my goal and the end is in sight. I am battling Red, the reigning champion. We are both down to our last pokemon. The elite four was difficult to defeat, especially Lance. But I vowed to my dad I would fufill the dreams he never achieved. I must keep my eyes on the battlefield, I have come so far, I cannot lose.

"Go Mewtwo!" I grit my teeth. I had forgotten Red had a Mewtwo. But I was going to overcome the odds and win.

"Eevee, you're up!"

"Vee!"I was worried. His Mega Charizard X had defeated my Mega Garchomp, my most powerful pokemon. And Mewtwo was obviously his most poweful Pokemon. But I couldn't lose.

"Mewtwo evolve!"

"Eevee, use Extreme Speed!" Mewtwo's Defense was relatively weak, compared to it's Special Defense so I was hoping to throw the purple, genetic pokemon off it's feet with a fast physical attack while it was still evolving. Red and Mewtwo were obviously expecting this though so Mega Mewtwo X countered it immediately with Physic

"Veeeeee!"

"Mega Mewtwo X use Psystrike!" I panicked. Psystrike was Mewtwo's most powerful move.

"Eevee, dodge it !" My already weakened Eevee couldn't move fast enough and took the full brunt of the hit.

"Veeeeeeeeee!"

"Eevee!" I cried. My Eevee was out cold, and I had no pokemon left. I had lost. I ran out onto the battlefield and cradled my pokemon in my arms.

"You did your best Eevee. Now return!" I looked up to Red, my face emotionless. "Good match. This time, you win. Next time, you won't." And I hurried off to the Pokemon centre so he wouldn't see my tears. As soon as I was out of the arena I broke down. "Dad, I have failed you." I sobbed bitterly. "But I won't give up." I lifted my head up. "I will win." A mail boy approaches me.

"You are Leaf, right?"

"That would be me." I tell the kid with a smile. He hands me an official looking letter.

"This is for you."

"Who is it from?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"No idea. I'm just the messenger boy." I thank him and he leaves. I turn it over in my hands. Then curiosity gets the better of me and I rip it open.

Dawn's POV

Zoey is powerful. This will be hard. But I can't lose this battle. I'm doing this for my mum. No need to worry, right?

"Pip, pip, piiiiiiippppp!" My starter Pokemon squeals. Oops, I'm squeezing too hard. Then I hear:

" This is the battle you've all been waiting for! Introducing our two finalists! On the red side we have... Zoey Coodinate from Snowpoint City! And on the blue side we have... Dawn Berlitz, daughter of the late Johanna Berlitz from Twinleaf Town!" That's my cue. I run out and wave at the audience.

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Gooo Glameow!" So she's going with Glameow. No surprise there. It's her favorite Pokemon so she obviously would choose it for the most important battle of her career.

"Spotlight, Piplup! Now Piplup, Bubble Beam!"

"Pip lup lup lup!" My Pokemon sends out a string of gorgeous bubbles. Zoey remains completely calm.

"Glameow, use Iron Tail!" Her Pokemon destroys the bubbles with it's tail, sending down a shower of entrancing sparkles. My points go down by an eighth. This is not good.

"Piplup, use Water Gun! "

"Glameow, counter with Shadow Claw!" We keep on attacking, both of us giving it our all. Then we hear:

"Time's up!" I am too afraid to look. Then finally I muster up the courage to glance at the scoreboard. At first it appears it is a tie. But then I see my score is a fraction smaller than Zoey's. I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. But Zoey's face wass now flashing on the screen with winner over it in big block letters. I ran out of the arena and sat in the Pokemon centre crying. A messenger girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Dawn?" she asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"This letter is yours." A official letter is placed in my hands. Then she ran off before I can thank her. I slowly opened the letter.

Misty's POV

It is the gym leader festival and each gym leader is randomly given another gym leader to battle. I have Wallace, another water type gym leader. Perfect! I can prove I am the best water type gym leader as Wallace bet Crasher Wake last year.

"Go Milotic!"

"Go Gyrados! Mega evolve!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Not many people know that Gyrados earns Dark type when it evolves. But I am inexperienced in using dark type so water pulse overpowered dark pulse.

"Mega Gyrados, Hydro Pump!"

"Right back at you!" The two water Pokemon shoot water out of their mouths at full power. BOOM! Then explosion would have injured both Pokemon. The question is are any still standing and if yes, which Pokemon? The smoke clears. Wallace's Milotic can still battle. My Gyrados however, cannot.

"You tried your hardest Gyrados, well done." I turn to Wallace and my expression hardens. He looks nervous.

"Ummm, no hard feelings, right?" he asks. I sigh. Who am I kidding. It's not Wallace's fault I lost. He just tried his best to win.

"No hard feelings." I mutter. Then Chuck comes running up to me.

"You've got a letter!" he yells. I sigh and take it. I hesitate and then open it in front of everyone.

May's POV

Ever since Max decided to go with Alisha, I've been rather lonely by myself. So the crowded arena for the finals of the Grand Festival is a very different atmosphere. I am versing Harley. That cheating scum. He probably CHEATED his way into the finals. And I swear he is not straight. The microphone crackles and I clench my Blazekin's pokeball. I'm up. But the announcement is very different from what I expected. Instead…

"At the front desk we have had a peculiar dilemma. Of of the blue, May forfeited the match! So the winner of this year's Grand Festival is Harley!" I can't believe my ears. How in the world had Harley convinced the receptionist that I forfeited? On second thoughts, he is a master cheater. Wrangling the receptionist's puny brain would be easy peasy for him. I storm over to the desk and try to rewrangle the lady's head. But instead…

"I'm sorry if you changed your mind but the results have already been broadcasted all over the region." she nattered away in her annoying voice.

"I never forfeited anyway in the first place!" I fumed.

"Yes you did, exactly 7 minutes ago. I saw and heard you with my own eyes. You said and I quote, 'I am too scared to compete in the finals. I'm scared I'll muck up. I'm forfeiting the match. Harley can win, I don't care."

I angrily stomped away and bumped into... The Champion Cheater himself! I was all I could do, to not punch the satisfied smirk of his face.

"Hello Champion." I spat, my voice full of contempt.

"Hello, scaredy cat." he replied.

"You did something and you know it."

"Unless you can prove it, I'm still champion!" I growled and ran away. And bumped into a postman. As he tried to pick up all his lettersI spotted on with my name. I picked it up and went to find a solitary spot to read it.（Sorry Harley fans, but I hate him)


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sigh. If I did I would make Pokeshipping canon.

No one's POV

Dear Misty/Leaf/May/Dawn,

We recently have come into awareness that you have had no legal guardian for 4 years.

As you are underage, our world is at war and you have no legal authority over the law, you will be placed under

care. We have arranged for you to live in the Pallet orphanage. You will have arrived

there at 6:30 tonight. If you are not there by that time, you will be arrested.

Thank you,

The Pokemon Association.

Misty's POV

I stared speechless at the letter.

"That's not fair!" Erika exploded. She had been reading over my shoulder. I sighed.

"I know it's not but I have to go." I dragged myself away and started to pack.

May's POV

First Harley, now this! I was going to murder someone. Namely, Harley. That annoying, cheating git. I shoved 2 more t-shirts into my suitcase. I picked up the letter and reread it. How in the world was I going to get there by 6 30?! I cursed and ran to the airport, I wasn't gonna land up in jail. Breathing a sigh of relief, I noted I got there right on on time.

Dawn's POV

32 dresses, 27 skirts, 24 t-shirts, 26 pairs of heels, 20 pairs of flats, 23 pairs of pants, 17 make up kits, 20 bikinis, 19 tankinis, 20 coats and jackets, 23 pairs of shorts, a billion pairs of lingerie and 15 sneakers. Good, I've got everything. I called out Togekiss.

"You reckon you can carry this to Pallet Town?" I asked my pokemon. Togekiss looked uncertaintly the luggage. But never one to turn down a challenge, Togekiss flew into the air, carrying me and my bags.

Leaf's POV

I gaped at the letter and growled.

"Come out guys!" My Venusaur, Garchomp, Eevee, Jigglypuff, Ninetales and Gardevoir appeared in front of me. "Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go to this stupid orphanage. We will have to put our dreams on hold for now." My Pokemon looked upset at my downcast expression. "We're going to Pallet Town guys. We're going ... home." I whispered the last part.

I'm the first one here, apparently there are 3 other girls rooming with me. A gym leader, two second placers in their respective regions and me. They all were these famous people and I was just a girl who wasn't strong enough to defeat the Champion. A loner, a orphan, a piece of nothing. I remember people used to care, my best friend did. But I don't even remember his name now. I think it was Jerry. Anyway, he wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. Then suddenly...

Misty's POV

I stumbled into the small orphanage dorm.

"Leaf!" I recognised the trainer who had crushed me when she came to challenge the gym and also defeated the Elite Four. I never knew she was an orphan like me. She seemed startled when I called her.

"Hi!" her voice surprisingly sad. "Sorry, just thinking, make yourself at home." I felt a little in awe of her. She was so modest! She had defeated the Elite Four, yet she still treated me as a equal!

"Leaf, can I see your Pokemon?" I asked. She just nodded. She seemed lost in thought. Wow, her Pokemon are so well trained. They radiate power! Great, now I sound cheesy. But still, one look at them and your can see their power. Shame she doesn't have water types.

May's POV

Is this it? Ugh, what a dump. Guess orphans can't be choosy. Hey, who's that. IT IS A RECEPTIONIST! FUUUUUUUUUUUU! I pounced toward the stupid creature. Wait, she isn't the same person as that ... FUUUUUU!

"Umm are you alright?" asked a scared voice.

"Oh... um... yes my name is alri... I mean I am May and I am not called alright... wait, what?" I stood up straight and smoothed my clothes. Way to make a good first impression May! I told myself.

"May Haruka Maple, right? You will be in room 18 with Misty Kasumi Waterflower, Leafia Fern Green and Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

"Kay" I shouted over my shoulder as I lugged my bays to my new room. I opened the door. Man, is it tiny. Wait is that the girl who defeated the Kanto Elite Four and the youngest gym leader in Kanto and the only female water type gym leader. Talk about the room of fame. And isn't Berlitz, Johanna, the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival 8 times ago, last name. Definitely a big dose of fame in here!

"Hi!" The two girls seemed starled by my presence. My roommates introduced themselves and helped me unpack. Suddenly...

"DON'T ARREST ME, DON'T ARREST ME, LET ME THROUGH, WHERE'S ROOM 18!? HURRY UP, THE AUTHORITIES ARE COMING, IT'S 6:31! A blue haired girl and 4 large bags crashed through our door.

"Umm.. hi?" she squeaked. "I'm Dawn!" she said, gaining confidence.

"Hi, I'm May, and this is Leaf and Misty."

"OMG! They weren't lying! I get to room with the famous May Maple!" I sweatdropped.

"You achieved the exact same same thing except in Sinnoh you know."

"But you forfeited cause you got the letter, right? I lost my battle fair and square." Wrong, I thought in my head but didn't say anything. Her sapphire blue eyes skimmed the room and rested on the...

Dawn's POV

OMG OH NO OMG! The wardrobe wouldn't be able to hold even only one of my bags! I started hyperventilating. A bunch of clothes in one hand and determination to stuff every last bit of my clothes in the other, I made a beeline to the wardrobe. The wardrobe was already 3/4 full. Oh yeah I have to share with my roommates. I squashed the other outfits to the side and started stuffing.

The Boss' POV

The Princesses of Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy and Vitcini are currently in Pallet. Their exact location is still not clear though. Our boys may be able to huntthem down though. Yes, Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew are perfect for this job.

"Secretary! Get Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul immediately!" Hahaha, little princesses, this game of hide and seek is almost over and there only can be one winner, ME!

Sorry for the slow update, maybe I made May too OC but whatever, never people, REVIEW!


	4. Mission Almost Possible

Disclaimer: What do you think? I am a multi billionaire who owns Pokemon? Yeah right, LOL.

Sorry for the slow update, I was at camp for a whole week. OMG, it was sooo fun! Yay! The guys are back in the story! Enough of my rambling, and on with the story.

Gary's POV

I recognize this place, but I've never had a mission here, so how come... So many sexy ladies! I haven't had a long-term mission for ages, I should take advantage of this opportunity and get some girls.

"Ash, we are NOT going to the restaurant first. We need to go to the orphanage and start searching for the princesses. Same goes for you Gary and Drew, no flirting." Paul's harsh, commanding voice cuts through my thoughts. The three of us groaned. Paul talked more now but he still was just as cold, tough and indifferent. Drew smirked and flipped his green bangs. Annoying.

"So where is this orphanage anyway?" he asks. Paul shrugged.

"Well then, since we don't know where it is, why don't we go to that cafe over there!" yelled an overexcited Ash.

"No." Paul said firmly. "We are going to find the orphanage first." But I had already headed over to the nearest gal and started chatting her up. She batted here eyelashes flirtiously.

"Hi smexy." I said huskily, my lips almost brushing her ear. "My name is Gary, but you can call me your future boyfriend." The brunette girl smiled seductively.

"I'm Veronica!" I slung my arm dangerously low around her waist.

"So babe, wanna go out with me this Thrusday night?"

"Sure, Gare Bear." I pecked her on the lips and confidently strolled back to the gang.

"Already got one date. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I got another four or five with some other babe."

"Gary, your mission here is to find the Princess of Shaymin. That's who you got assigned, right? If you are going to bang a girl, make sure the princess trusts you first. I'm sure she won't take a playboy to be her boyfriend. But no falling in love." Paul cuts in.

"Party pooper." I moan. Drew looks triumphant. So he was the mastermind behind all this. Figures. He gets me in trouble and clears his own name at the sometime.

"Look! Look!"

"For the last time Ash, we are not..." say an expasterated Paul, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's not a restaurant!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sarcasm drips from my voice.

"Over there! I think it's the orphanage!"

Leaf's POV

I've known Dawn for only two weeks and I already know not to even mention the word shopping within her earshot. Misty said she needed new togs and voila, here we are, stuck in Pallet Mall. We have been here for 4 hours and Dawn still is checking out the stores and boys. She sure takes the saying 'shop till you drop' literally. May was enthusiastic at first, but she lost her perky, upbeat deamour somewhere during the second hour. Misty's a tomboy and as for me there are no trees to climb, candystores or bookstores around here. I was hoping to get a copy of Insurgent and Mockingjay or fill up on my lolly supply while we were here. Actually, I suspect Dawn has been diverting my attention everytime we are in vision range of a bookstore or lollyshop.

"Can we go now?" Misty groaned, heaving under the weight of around 5 kilograms of designer clothing.

"Yeah." May and I agreed. "Actually, let's head to the food court first." May suggested. Dawn cocked her head to one side.

"Kay." We spotted an empty table sit down to order our food.

"Hey! Get out of here! This is where we always sit!" I looked up to see four girls dressed in 3 inch heels and miniskirts so short it should be illegal.

"We were here first." I remarked coldly.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" the pink haired girl asked in her ridiculous, high-pitched voice.

"No, we don't, enlighten us." Misty commented dryly.

"My father can have you thrown out of this mall you know." the peach haired one threatened.

"Do you even know who WE are?" Dawn shot back.

"Some brats who are sitting in our seats." the brunette dismissed. May looked from her ramen noodles.

"My gosh, you're stupid. Don't you even keep up with the news? I'm May Maple, runner up in the Hoenn Grand Festival, daughter of the late Gym Leader Norman Maple and also daughter of the late winner of the Miss Hoenn, Caroline Maple. And this is Dawn Berlitz, runner up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, daughter of the late winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Johanna Berlitz. And this is..."

"I'm Leaf Green, defeater of the Elite Four." I chimed in.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower the youngest Gym Leader in Kanto and the only female water type Gym Leader."

"Hey! Why didn't I get to introduce myself? Anyways, do you know what that means? That means our pokemon can kick butt!" The girls glared at us and turned on their heel and walked away.

Gary's POV

Ugh. The dorms suck. I would prefer a large room that I can invite girls over and hold parties. I would rather pretend to be a rich guy in a mansion than impersonate a orphan. It's bad for my reputation.

"There's no private fridge!" Ash wailed.

"Ashy boy, you are the only fourteen year old boy I know that still cries over food."

"No, he is the only fourteen year old boy who cries about food at all. Full stop." Drew corrected me.

"Humph." Paul grunted. "Set up the connection wires and block the security cameras with fake videos, Gary. Drew, unload the gadgets and check the are all in order and working properly. Ash, unpack the bedding and clothes and the other stuff. I'll set up bugs around the city and make a map."

"Why do you get to go out?!" Me, Drew, Ash wailed simultaneously.

"Because I am the only one who is responsible." And Paul walked out.

So peoples, review! Or else...


	5. Meetings and Greetings

Ok, don't blame me for my laptop/tablet being stolen therefore rendering me unable to type up my fanfic. I still haven't found it. AND I LOST IT THE DAY I GOT A NEW STYLUS! I AM SO MAD. On with the story in Ash's POV. XD

Ash's POV

I stared forlornly at the burnt piece of something and a bowl of lumpy stuff. This was breakfast? I pinched my nose and dangled the burnt thing above my mouth and quickly stuffed it in. Gagging, I spat it out. Into my bowl of lumps. Oops.

"This stuff is so disgusting that even Ash won't eat it." Gary growled. Hey! Before I could yell at him a red haired girl butted in.

"We have been eating this for the past two weeks. Deal with it like a man." I stared at her in awe. Wow. She was awesome.

"Ooooooooooo, Gary, you'll need a burn heal for that." Drew remarked.

"Shuddup."

"What? You want to keep on eating this food for eternity, Misty?" A girl wearing a red bandana asked. So the hot red-haired girl was called Misty. Wait, what? I smacked myself. I sounded like Gary.

The bandana girl continued:

"I'm gonna go and order that chef to cook better. I've had enough. This is so yucky my munchlax wouldn't eat it and so little that it wouldn't feed a rattata. I'm gonna overthrow the chef. Any of you coming?" she asked three girls sitting with her. The blue-haired one stood up right away.

"Yup, I'm totally in, May. What about you Leaf?" The brunette hesitated but then glanced at the breakfast laid out in front of her and nodded.

"But only if you come too Misty."

"Oh, fine."

"Wait!" I yelled. "I wanna go to!" Bandana girl shrugged. Gary stood up as well.

"I'm going."

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun. So June, count me in."

"IT'S M-A-Y, MAY, GET IT RIGHT, CABBAGE HEAD!"

"Jeez. Okay, calm down December." Drew held up his arms in surrender.

"IT'S MAY!"

"Okay, April."

"I'm gonna ignore you. Let's go gang."

Paul stood up and muttered

"I suppose I'll have to keep you guys out of trouble."

Dawn's POV

Mmmm, May sure has good contacts. This dinner is like the best of the best. All it took was a little sweet talking and voila, Cilan and Iris Dent, **(AN: Cilan &amp; Iris are married, and no, Iris is not the Champion of Unova.)** 5 star hotel chefs, at your service. I snapped a picture of the dessert and Instagrammed it. #TotallyDelicious

"Pip pip pip!" Piplup agreed.

"Like it?" Iris asked. I nodded, my mouth full of chocolate moose. She put her hand on my shoulder. "It must be horrible being an orphan. Especially as a result of this horrible war. The world has been fighting for five years and we still have no idea who we're fighting. We just know some assassin group is out kill and then, boom, a war. For five whole years."

Drew's POV

"January, you eat like a snorlax. Slow down, woman. Don't you have any manners?" Bandana head stopped shoveling food down her mouth and glared at me.

"IT'S MAY! IS THAT SO HARD TO GET INTO YOUR THICK HEAD?!"

"Look who's talking." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Oh, well done for having ears. Do you want me to give you a gold star for that?" I sarcastically.

"Humph." I stood up.

"Well, I'm going to my room. See you." I turned away and tossed a rose over my shoulder. Bandana head caught it. "For entertaining me during dinner." Then I slipped up into my dorm.

Gary's POV

"I thought happiness started with a H. Why does mine start with U?" I asked the sexy brunette sitting opposite me. She ignored me. What?! How could this babe resist my male charm?

"Oooo, playing hard to get are we?"

"Go away."

"Feisty. I like it."

"I said, go away!"

"Does your left eye hurt? Cause you've been looking right all d-"

"WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yelled, cutting me off. I scooted over and slid my arm around her.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" She stood up and attempted to kick me in the balls. Using my lightning assassin speed, I dodged it. And ended up 10 metres away in less than a second. Oops. Confusion was written all over her beautiful face.

"H-ow?" Enraged, Paul stood up and ran over to me and smashed his fist into my skull. Then black.

Boss' POV

I inspected the soil of Mt Moon. Yes. The portal can be created here.

"I will summon the power of Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy and Vitcini and rule the world! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Short Filler Chapter. I will post again on the 19th or 26th depending on stupid homework. Review!


	6. Dreams and Dates

Yay! I updated before my deadline!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Gary's POV

"Garweee! Come back." I ignored the muffled shrieks of my best friend and raced deeper into the forest. That caterpie must be here somewhere.

"Awww. I lost the caterpie." I turned around on my short toddler legs. Tall trees surrounded me as I tried to figure out which direction I came in with no avail. I was lost. So I did what every 3 year old would do.

"Waaaaaaaaa! Mummy, where are you?" A mysterious cloaked figure approached me. I gulped.

"W-who are you-u?" I stuttered. It picked me up soundlessly.

"You're coming whith me."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I woke up drenched in sweat. Ash's concerned face blocked my view.

"Ash, get out of my way." I tried to sit up and failed. "Ouch. How long was I out?"

"4 days. The nurse said you can't get out of this bed for a week unless you're going toilet or something." Paul commented the blanket I clenched my hands. How dare he!

"It's your fault I'm in here in the first place."

"Oh yeah? It's my fault that you were trying to hook up with an unknown girl and you broke the boundaries? It's my fault that girl tried to kick you in the junk? It's my fault you didn't control your abilities and almost gave us away? It's my fault for protecting your identity? And all ours?"

"You know you hit me out of anger, not to create a diversion. You know it so don't try to deny it."

"You know Paul, Gary does have a good point." Ash said, trying to defend me.

"Shut up." Ash went flying across the room. Drew let out a low whistle.

"Oooo, he's raging." Drew soon joined Ash. Paul cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"You've made us be on hiatus for two weeks. From now on anyone who holds us back goes staight to Boss's sharpedo tank. That includes you two in the corner. Got it?" We nodded.

"Wait... " I calculated in my head. I got knocked out on Wednesday so today was... "Sunday! I've missed my date! She must be so mad." Drew let out a dry chuckle.

"Been awake for 5 minutes and you're already thinking about hot babes. Don't worry. I called her and said you were sick." I breathed a sigh of relief. "In the mind." he added under his breath. l growled.

"At least I got a date unlike you." I shot back. Drew smiled so wide that he looked like Cheshire Meowth.

"That, my dear friend Gary, is where you're wrong. The other day, I saw a chick with a totally perfect body and the most sexy pink hair. So obviously, I got her number. And we have been on not one, but two dates. So there." Just then, a nurse popped her head around the doorway. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Well, we better get going now." said Ash, still rubbing the part of his head that made contact with the wall. "See ya!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Leaf's POV

2 weeks later.

I sat at a booth in an ice cream store, licking a cone with Gary. No, this was NOT a date. It was a friendly get together. Honest. This was our 4th date. No no no! Why do I keep calling it a date?

Maybe it's because you want it to be one, a voice said inside my head.

No I don't!

Maybe it's cause you like him.

I said I don't!

Maybe it's cause you want to kiss him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Is everything alright?" Gary asked me, looking at me with his sexy chocolate eyes. Arghhhh.

"Yes." I muttered, blushing. He took my hand.

"If anything is wrong you can tell me you know." I looked at him. Brown met green. And suddenly he was kissing me. I had never felt anything like it, I could feel my blood coursing through my body, I could feel the fireworks between us, I could feel his lips on mine. And then suddenly I was kissing him back. His hands found my hips, his tougue found my lips then my tougue. And I had never felt more alive. Moaning, I ran my fingers through his hair. And then … I pushed him away. He looked at me in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I muttered looking at the ground. "I'm just …not ready for this. Maybe another time. If there is one."

"Of course there will be one." His eyes melting me. "So what do you want to do now?"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Paul's POV

I leaned back in my chair, sighing. Drew was out on a date with Brianna. He said he was certain she was the Princess of Manaphy. Me, I had my doubts because she dressed and acted like a total slut. But if he failed, that was his problem. Gary was on a date with arceus knows who. Again, if he failed that was his problem. Ash was at a fancy diner. He had worked hard this week, so I couldn't judge him too harshly. Right, back to work. My stomach growled. I guess I would have to catch lunch first.

"Hey Paul, come sit with me!" called a voice. I turned to see Donna? Danni? Either way, she was annoying. Sighing, I walked over and sat down.

"What do you want Troublesome?"

"The name is D-A-W-N, Dawn. And excuse me for being nice." I knew it started with D.

"It would be nice if you shut up."

"What did you say!?" she shouted, standing up. I raised an eyebrow.

"It would be nice if you shut up. " I repeated calmly.

"Fine then, I will. …...…...…...…...… WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

"You."

"You little…"

"Right, kids, break it up, break it up." said Eris. Irene? Eris? I suck at names. I sighed and went back up to my room.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

So peoples? Did you like that? Oldrivalshippers are probably screaming in shock right now. Unfortunately I am evil and I will not let Gary and Leaf off the hook yet. I mean, the story has just started. That probably wad the cheesiest thing I have ever written. I will update by the latest on the 1st So peeps, Review!


	7. Crowns and More Dreams

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So guys thank you for all your support! Pokemon 4 life! This chappie is mostly dreams and stuff. It's bit repetitive and I'm not 100% sure if I should post it, but I promised you guys a update and this is the only thing I've got so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... *sigh**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

May's POV

_Water swirled around me and I gazed at all the water pokemon. A school of luvdisc glided past me, and wailord swam in the distance. Then... there was a sea temple, with majestic marble pillars and tall towering arcs. Wow... Suddenly a small blue pokemon swam up to me playfully. Dancing around me, it laughed and and placed a silver tiara with azure blue sapphires on my head. Then slowly it began to swim towards the temple, gesturing me to follow. Then zoomed away._

_"Wait!" I called. "Come back!"..._

I fell out of bed with a thump.

"What is this on my head?" I muttered. I tugged at it but it wouldn't come off. Taking out a mirror I saw the tiara perched atop my head...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Misty's POV

_I was surrounded by fire, crackling around me, flames licking my chest, exploding into firey sparks. I quickly reached for my pokeballs, only to discover they were missing. A palace of fire rose up from the ground and a small pokemon with a V on its forehead appeared, grinning. Holding up an unbelievebly girly tiara it flew around, as if to say 'Come and catch me if you can!' The flames flickered and the red jewels on the tiara glowed. Annoyed, I reached up and grabbed it and attempted to snap it. Alarmed, the pokemon flew down and took it back the placed the gold crown on my head carefully. It bowed down..._

_"Princess." _

"Bzzzzzzz."

"Wha-?" I rubbed my eyes and hit my alarm clock. I sat up and felt something on my head. The tiara.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Leaf's POV

_Tall, leafy trees towered above me. The morning sun peeked through the lush green canopy. The mossy floor was wet with morning dew. Pidgeys chattered among the trees and caterpies crawled up branches. Then suddenly the trees twisted and grew together into a castle. But in all its majestic spledour, it could not compare to the crown resting atop it. It was bronze, and decorated with emeralds. The forest pokemon all looked at me, like they wanted me to retrive it. Slowly, I climbed up, clinging onto the branches. At last I reached the top and gently cradled the crown in my hands. Then a green and white pokemon landed next to me and transformed into a cute flower pokemon. Taking the tiara from me, it gently rested the crown atop my head. Then it smiled, transformed again and flew away. _

I woke up, my mouth dry. What was that mysterious pokemon? Where was that forest? But most importantly, why was the crown from my dream resting on my head?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dawn's POV

_A colossal tree towered above me adorned with crystals. A adorably playful pink pokemon flew around my head, giggling. _

_'Hello Princess.' It said telepathically. 'I am the legendary Mew. You and your friends are the prophecied Princesses Four. The crown here proves that.' It held up a tiara to die for. It was made of platinum and decorated with pink diamonds. 'You must protect the world from great evil, drawing your power from the crown. Right now we are at the Tree of Beginning, so I can show you the prophecy.'_

Four Mythical Princesses must weareth the crown

Fighting evil otherwise good will goeth down

Thee must stop the portal from being madeth

Unless thee wanteth the world to fadeth

Thee can prevail when earth is at its gravest

But always remember Love is the greatest

_I sweatdropped. "What is with the 'eths?'" Mew scowled. _

_'It was written a long time ago. Don't judge.'_

_"Sorry. It's just... There is sort of a lot of pressure." Mew waved its hand._

_'It don't matter. Just take the crown. We are sort of overtime. See ya!'_

I woke up.

"Well that was a weird dream..." I commented, running a hand through my hair...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gary's POV

Veronica is a damn good kisser. Well, not as good as Leaf. Why do I keep on thinking about that girl?

"Gare-bear, what's wrong hon?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how sexy you are, babe." I leaned in and kissed her again. She has a smoking hot bod. But still not as good as Leaf...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Drew's POV

"Manaphy is a mythical water type pokemon...signature move heart swap... blah blah blah... related to phonie...blah...I know this stuff, it's boring." Well that was useless. All the sites on the internet and not one is useful? Huh. Well I already know that Brianna is the Princess. I just need proof. I flipped my hair. "Roselia, where should we look now?" I sighed. "Guess we should eat something first."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ash's POV

"So you're from Unova?" I said awkwardly.

"Yup!" said Sarah enthusiastically. Or was it Sophie? "The pokemon there are awesome! And Castellia Cones are the best!"

"Yum!" I licked my lips. "So what about the mythical pokemon of Unova, Vitcini?"

"Vitcini? Never heard of it." By her expression I could tell she wasn't lying. I slumped. Yet another failure.

"Well, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you! Bye!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Paul's POV

That Ursula girl is really bugging me. That bastard Gary gave her my mobile and she has been pestering me nonstop. I'm trying to research all the girls with any relation to Mew but she has rung me 14 times in the past 10 minutes, because she wants a date.

Brinnnnggggg! I'm not even gonna bother pick that up. Well if I already had a date she wouldn't annoy me...

"Hey Paul! Iris was asking if you want your lunch brought up to you!" Oh great. First Ursula, now Troublesome. Could this day get any better?

"Yes. By the way your beanie is lumpy, Troublesome." She scowled.

"I know!" She growled. Remember, if you have a girlfriend Ursula won't irritate you. Fine...

"Troublesome, will you go out with me?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Ikarishipping! Review guys! I will update by the 13th, latest. I hope you liked that! REVIEW! Or you will all DIE!**


	8. Rejections and Break ups

**Sorry for the late update. Writers block, exams, performances, competitions and homework. The usual. I will make sure I update quicker next time. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, just because I don't always reply, it doesn't mean I don't care. So thanks. To be honest, I'm sorta disappointed with reviews. Keep reviewing, readers!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am TOTALLY a rich, old man sitting at desk, thinking of new pokemon. Note sarcasm.**

.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dawn's POV

"Will you go out with me?" Wait, what!? Was Paul, world's biggest jerk, asking me out on a date? No way! Grumpigs would fly first. Well a grumpig did have psychic abilities that could help them hover in the air... I twiddled my thumbs.

"It's rude to ignore people when they ask you a question." Fricking hell, he was serious.

"Well..."

"It's a simple question, answer yes or no, troublesome." That jerk!

"No."

"Hn. Fine then." He slammed the door in my face. Well that was weird... Still, maybe I should of said yes? He is hot as hell, after all. Maybe...? My stomach growled. Piplup giggled, making me smile. I'll eat lunch, then after, I'll decide.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Paul's POV

"No." I blinked. Huh? I was pretty certain she liked me. Maybe Gary couldn't read others as well as he said. Arceus dammit, of course Oak couldn't. And telling me she had 'sexual desires' for me. Hmph.

"Hn. Fine then." Plan epically failed. Maybe I felt a twinge of regret. I don't know why because it wasn't like I liked her or anything. She was just useful to play around with, she was so pathetic she probably couldn't even count up to her own age. Ash poked his head around the door.

"Ursula is here to see you. "

"Tell her to $*# off." I replied. I heard Ash mumble outside.

"Paul wants you to ummm... F... word... off?" Ash asked her. I groaned, I meant it as a command, not a question.

"That is not possible!" Ursula gasped dramatically. Oh my arceus, WHEN IS SHE GOING TO REALIZE I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH HER! "You must of heard wrong, of course he wants me!" And with that, she rudely barged through my door. She was wearing a pink strapless tube top 2 sizes too tight that ended above her belly button, causing her cleavage to practically spill out her top. On her legs she was wearing a miniskirt that probably used less material than my boxers, and her feet were in some pink 4 inch pencil heels. Add the fact she had more makeup on her face than actual skin, and there you have it.

"Ash said you wanted me to F off!" she pouted. And he was right, I said silently. I pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Ursula. I'll say this only once. Get. The. $%#. Out. Of. My. Room." Ursula flinched, but seemed unfazed. She leaned forward.

"I know you want me." she whispered seductively.

"Yes, I want you." I paused, and she smiled, leaning in for to kiss me. "TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! ! $# !#$ #!%#^$^$!" Ursula hightailed it and fled.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Leaf's POV

I slipped on my best beanie in preparation for my first... meet up, yes that's a good word for it, meet up, since Gary kissed me. I still wasn't sure what I felt towards him. Friends with benefits? Ugh, the crown makes it impossible to go anywhere without a hat. Sure, it's pretty, but it attracts way too much attention. I checked again to make sure I was presentable. Good. I turned to my eevee.

"What do you think?"

"Vee!" Eevee likes it, that's a good thing, I suppose. But will Gary like it? Oh no! I'm gonna be late!

"See ya, Eevee! Be good!" And I rushed off. I arrived at the pizza palour just in time. And saw...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Cliffhanger! *Evil laugh* What will Leaf see? Will Dawn say yes? Actually, that should of been asked last chapter. Ah well... Review!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gary's POV (Tricked ya!)

Who am I making out with again? Meg? Or Molly? She has got damn big boobs, that's for sure. Nice butt and legs, too.

"Gary. What. The. #￥%. Are. You. Doing?" $*!#. Leaf. I forgot I had a date with her and dragged this one half a hour later. Luckily, my date interfered first.

"I should be asking that question! I was here, making out with my boyfriend here, and you just barg in!"

"Wait. Your boyfriend?" Leaf asks, hurt evident in her voice. "She turned to me. "I thought we had something special, Gary. But I guess I am wrong. Playboy." She spat out the last word with as much contempt as she could muster.

"She's right!" Another voice yelled. $*!#. Veronica. "I don't care if you have slept with 50 girls. You're still a hottie to me. What pisses me off, is that you dated that $%^# over there." She yelled, pointing to Leaf. "She is the #$&amp; $-iest person I have ever met. Her friends are all bad, but she''s worst! Just cause she bet the Elite Four. Well guess what? NO ONE CARES!" And World War Pizza started. Veronica threw pizza at Leaf, who ducked and ran outside, causing the pizza to hit Megan who threw pizza back but missed, bouncing off a beefy man, who hurled pizza at everyone, causing his coke to spill all over a lady next who him, who... well you get the idea. So basically, it was a disaster. Luckily I followed Leaf's lead, and raced outside before any pizza hit me. I saw Leaf holding her beanie, crying in a corner. On her head rested a dazzling tiara. I scooted over to her.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She looked up, red-eyed, but emotionless. And slapped me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Poor Gary! I really enjoyed writing the interaction between Leaf &amp; Gary. While writing this, I realized I have abandoned Poke and Contest for the last couple of chapters. So I had decided... I'm abandoning those ships in this story. Jks. Next chapter will be mainly Contest shipping with a bit of Poke and Ikari. Oldrival/Leafgreen won't be in the next chapter. And I promise I will update on time. Which is on the 18th. If I don't get writers block... REVIEW!**


	9. Heart Break

**OMG! I updated in only ONE day! Thank for all the reviews and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Are you guys really that stupid? **.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Drew's POV

Brianna is not the Princess of Manaphy, I admit it. At first I was stubborn, but I suppose deep down inside I knew she wasn't. I just wanted an excuse to continue seeing her. But when I saw her making out with Gary… Slut. Whore. &amp;$#%. Hedgehog **knew** I was going out with her and still… I was going to beat him up, until I found out Paul put him up to it to prove to me that she wasn't as great as she seemed to be. And you all know I can't beat up Paul. For obvious reasons. And if I plot revenge, I'll need Oak's help who will surely tattletale. Because he wants revenge on me. Then I'll be doomed. So back to step one, I suppose.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

May's POV

This Arceus-dammed crown won't fit under my bandanna. And it can't come off. For some silly 'magic' reasons. Manaphy, when I find you, I will separated your head from your body.

"Really?" A blue pokemon appeared and smiled cheekily. Grr.

"Really." And then I lunged for Manaphy and landed with a flop in my bed. After chasing Manaphy around my room for 10 minutes I threw myself on top of the bed again, exhausted.

"I give up. What are you here for anyway? To laugh at me?" Manaphy pretended to look hurt.

"I came to help you, but if you don't want it…" Manaphy started disappearing.

"No! Wait! Help me get rid of this crown." Manaphy stopped disappearing.

"Why should I help you?" It smirked. I fell on my knees and begged.

"Please?" Manaphy clapped its hands twice and my crown disappeared.

"Every morning it will appear again. When that happens, focus your energy and it will disappear again."

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Drew's POV

Who's that girl? She's… beautiful. Her gorgeous brunette hair is in the most adorable puppy dog style. She turned my way. Whoa. She has the bluest sapphire eyes ever. I walked up to her and flashed my signature smile that makes 99% of girls weak at the knees. So much more effective that Oak's cheesy pick up lines. She seemed unaffected. What?

"Oh, it's you Grasshead." Grasshead? Oh right, I remember her. May.

"Hello June." I said to annoy her. She looks so cute when she's mad. Her eyes filled with rage. Oops. I handed her a red rose and fled.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Paul's POV

Why do I keep thinking about Troublesome? I have never cared about anyone.

_You like her._

No, I don't, who are you?

_Yourself._

That's stupid.

_Then explain how I'm inside your head._

Hmm. Hmph.

_Exactly. Now back to my original statement._

I don't like Dawn.

_Yes, you do. I'm not going away until you admit it._

I don't.

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't

_Yes, you do._

NO, I DON'T.

_YES,YOU DO._

Fine, I like her. I'm a teenager with hormones. What did you expect?

_Maybe it's more than a petty crush. Maybe you luuurve her._

That's stupid.

My door opened.

"Paul, who are you talking to?" I hid a blush. Dawn.

"Why are you here, Dawn?" I sighed, but inside I was jumping for joy.

"I reconsidered your offer." My heart beat faster. Yes, yes, yes, yes! "Well, I…"

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ash's POV

Over the past few weeks, Misty and I have become best of friends. I like her more than just 'friends', but after the mission is finished, I will be leaving immediately. I also worry that she doesn't like me that way, and it will ruin our friendship. And yes, I'll admit it, I'm also scared of confessing, Misty and rejection. Stupid, right?

"Ash! I'm waiting for that swimming race we were gonna have!" I blushed.

"Coming, Mist!" We ran down the street leading to the local pools and swiped our 'VIP regulars card'.

"Hurry up, Ash, I want you to meet someone." She complained, pulling my arm. She dragged me to a muscled, red-haired guy.

"Ash, this is my friend Rudy, he's a lifeguard here, Rudy, this is my best friend Ash." Rudy gave me a smile, but his eyes said the smile was fake. The perks of being an assassin. I shook his hand.

"Hi Rudy, I'm Ash." I said.

"Yeah, I know that, pretty sure Mist just said that." Rudy drawled. I flushed and clenched my hands. Only **I **can call Misty that! Misty smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along so well." I stared at her. She has to be kidding me.

"Ashy-boy, it's rude to stare, you know." Hypocrite. For the whole conversation, your eyes haven't left Misty's large cleavage. By now I was ready to punch him in the face. Luckily, I had enough sense to know that I would probably knock him out for days so I pulled Misty to the pool, saying: "Let's have that swimming race now!"

"Bye Rudy!" Misty waved. Rudy waved back.

"Bye Mist!" Grr. When we were out of his earshot, Misty pouted.

"Why did you drag me away so soon?"

"Sorry, I just really want that race, Mist." I lied.

"Oh, okay, in that case, On-your-marks-get-set-go!" Misty gracefully dived in.

"Cheater!"

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Paul's POV

"Well, I thought for a long time, and came to a conclusion. You're hot, and all. And you're not a bad person, but you're just not my type."

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ash's POV

"Ash, can I tell you a secret?" Misty asked, scooting over to my side. We had been swimming for the past 3 hours.

"Of course, Mist."

"Don't tell anyone but... I think I'm in love with…" OMA **(AN: Oh my Arceus)**, she likes me, yes, yes, yes!

"Rudy."

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ash &amp; Paul's POV

I was hopelessly in love. Until my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Cliffhanger! *Evil laugh* What will happen to Ash and Paul? Will Drew confess? Will Leaf forgive Gary? When will the girls realize the other girls are princesses? When will the guys figure it out? What are the boss' plans? My deadline is still the 18th. Until next time peoples! Review!**


	10. Decisions

**OMG, I did it again! **

**Disclaimer: You've read it for the last nine chapters, the author hasn't magically changed. **

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gary's POV

I lay in the medical ward as a Nurse Joy carefully applied antiseptic to my bloody cheek.

"What happened this time?" She asked through her doctors mask.

"I…"

"Keep your mouth still." She tutted. Sorry. But you were the one who asked me the question. I said silently. "That's much better. **Now **you can talk."

"I tripped and landed on my face on the pavement." I lied flawlessly.

"Well, that was silly, wasn't it?" She replied, totally believing my story. It would of been way too humiliating to tell her the real reason. What would I say anyway? My ex caught me cheating, slapped me, then the wind and leaves cut my face? How can wind and leaves cut your face anyway? but, honest, it was like, one of her pokemon were using Air Slash, then Razor Leaf. **(AN: I know that both Shaymin-Sky and normal Shaymin can't learn Razor Leaf but for the sake of this story, bear with me.) **

"Don't forget to change the dressing twice per day until it scabs over." Nurse Joy told me, handing me some cheap dressing stuff. Huh. I've got stuff ten times better than that in my Assassin mission First Aid kit. Nevertheless, I smiled politely and took the stuff.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

May's POV

"May! Wait up! I want to tell you something!" I stopped chatting to Dawn, Misty and Leaf and turned around. Grasshead. Dawn gives me a knowing smile. Grr.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked, my hand creeping to my bag pocket where I kept the two roses he had given me.

"I won a two person voucher to that restaurant down the road and I want to know… Willyougooutonadatewithme?" Huh?

"Say that slowly please?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Hmmm. I sorta like him. He's good looking, sweet and gives me roses. And makes fun of me. In a teasing way. But I've never been on a date before…

"Okay." Behind me Dawn squealed.

"That's so romantic!" I glared at her.

"What about Paul?" That shut her up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Misty's POV

Before May was whisked away by her knight in green hair, we were talking about boys and crushes. Turns out Dawn likes a guy from her hometown called Barry, May sorta likes Drew, and Leaf hates all boys. Every since Gary happened. She hasn't told us any details but he did something horrible. Like really horrible. Rudy came running up to me. I blushed.

"Hey Mist, I knew I would find you here!" He sat down on the park bench next to me.

"Wanna take a walk around?" He asked, offering his hand. I took it, in wonder. He likes me!

"Sure!" We walked, hand in hand, around Pallet, saw the sights, got some ice cream. At the end, in front of the orphanage we stopped.

"Misty, I've always wanted to tell you something, but Ash was always in the way." Said Rudy scowling, at the mention of Ash. "I like you, and want to go on a date with you." YES YES YES OMA! "Mist, will you be my girlfriend?" I was about to yell yes at the top of my lungs and kiss him, when Ash appeared and dragged me away inside.

"WHAT THE $^#&amp;() WAS THAT FOR, ASHTON KETCHUM?" Ash smiled sheepishly and muttered,

"If you were any later to dinner, you would of been grounded for a month."

"%*&amp;() DINNER, #$%&amp; BEING GROUNDED. RUDY JUST CONFESSED TO ME AND YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM, YET YOU STILL DRAGGED ME AWAY BEFORE I COULD SAY YES!"

"Sorry?"

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT, THAT'S IT WE'RE NO LONGER FRIENDS." I stormed away and crashed into our Orphanage Head.

"MISTERIA KASUMI WATERFLOWER, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, YOU ARE GROUNDED AND YOUR PHONE IS CONFISCATED FOR 2 WEEKS." Wait.. that means… NO SWIMMING OR CONTACT WITH RUDY FOR 2 WEEKS?!

"BUT MISS! THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

"COMPLAIN ONCE MORE, AND IT'S A MONTH!"

"Yes, miss." I replied meekly. #$##$$&amp;#%$* #^! My fists started flaming. Wha-? It must be the power of Vitcini. Right. Well, at least I've got something to do in the following weeks.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Leaf's POV

I don't know how I summoned the wind and grass to do my bidding. I slapped Gary then… This power… I need to learn how to control it. And when I do… Well Gary better be prepared, cause I'm out for revenge. That Mother^($&amp;%^* is going down. But priorities first. Candy needs to be eaten. Yum. **(AN: In this story Leaf's personality is based around me. :) Except more shy, less naughtiness/cheekiness and lower self esteem.)**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Drew's POV

"This is delicious!" May smiled. She looked beautiful in a strapless ruby red sweetheart dress. Actually, she always looks beautiful. A waiter appeared at our table.

"Would madam like more food or refreshments?" He asked, winking at May but completely ignoring me. Grr.

"Yes," I butted in. "I would like another bottle of ginger beer."

"Right away sir." Said the annoyed waiter, and glided away.

I leaned over and brushed a stray lock away from May's face.

"Do you want dessert now?" May looked shocked.

"But what about fourths?" Wha-?

"You have fourths?"

"Of course!"

"Well, we better order fourths then." I said, sweatdropping. She beamed, making my heart melt. Arceus-dammit. I think I've fallen in love.

May ate her fourths in silence, looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked tenderly.

"I don't know if I can trust you with my secret."

"Of course you can." I replied, curiously.

"Okay." May took a deep breath. "I'm actually a princess."

"Figures. You look like one." I told her, making her smile.

"With water powers."

"Awesome." Whoa. Water powers, huh? Cool. Wait… No, please don't say it, please tell me you're not…

"I'm the Princess of Manaphy." And in that moment I knew I would never make a harder decision. Would I follow my brain, telling me to hand her over… Or would I follow my heart, and save May, on the penalty of certain death?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Poor Drewy! And we now have action! What will Drew choose? Find out next chapter! REVIEW!**


	11. Betrayal and Regret

**This chapter was hard to write. I don't want to bore you to death with endless filler chapters, but I don't want to give you all the action in one chapter. **

**I also have been thinking about writing another story. Don't worry, this one's not getting abandoned. More about that at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Leaf's POV

"Please miss, may I go up to Mt Moon to train for a week?" I asked earnestly. "I have not had enough space and isolation to train properly." And I can't train my grass and wind powers over here. I added silently. Please, please, say yes! Our orphanage head looked thoughtful.

"In normal cases, I would say no, however, you have a lot of skill, plus you have always been well behaved for all of your time in the orphanage... so... it's alright. You can go, but come back on time." YES! I ran back to my room to pack.

"Shaymin, you can come out now." The adorable grass type Pokemon poked it's head from under my bed.

_What's up?_

"We're allowed to go to Mt Moon!" I squealed. "Then when we get there I will be a master of Grass and Flying Master! And I'll be able to get revenge on that %^&amp;*ing $%&amp;^(*$ Gary."

_Yeah… But don't you think he's been through enough? I mean you've already tore up his cheek._

"Nothing can be enough for that… &amp;*(%&amp;*^." I seethed.

_Yeah… By the way, I ate the rest of your candy supply._

"WHAT!?"

_It was delicious._

"Rarrr!" I growled, chasing after Shaymin

_You know it's useless chasing me, because I can just disappear._

"I hate you."

_I love you too. _Just then the door opened.

"Oh, hey Dawn!"

"I heard you were leaving for Mt Moon to train."

"Oh, yeah, I'm leaving for Mt Moon."

"Well, have fun, and good luck!"

"Thanks! See ya!" I raced out the door with my backpack.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Paul's POV

_Smash! Snap! Crack! _I snapped my bedpost and it broke off. Whatever. I punched another 10 holes in my wall.

"Whoa. What the #^*$ happened here?" Gary stepped into my room, carefully skirting the debris.

"Go away." I replied, turning my back to him.

"No. When my best friend is having girl trouble, the least I can do is give him my amazing knowledge and experience."

"Since when were we even friends, and no, I'm not having girl problems." Gary put his arm around my shoulders.

"We were always besties."

"No we aren't." I said shrugging his arms off.

"I know you're having girl problems because I'm that awesome." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, Dawn told me she rejected you. But Dawn? I thought you hated her."

"To keep Ursula away." Now it was Gary's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. "You do know that I'm a master of manipulation and interrogation,right? Do you really think lies can fool me?"

"Go ^$*# yourself."

"Wow, you're nice."

"Yeah. Now go away." Suddenly, a voice from outside the door called:

"Gary, are you in there?"

"Oh, hi Drew, please come into Paul's destroyed room and make yourself comfortable." I almost slammed my head into a wall. First Gary, then Drew? ^(&amp;*(^%^*&amp;% #!# Drew stepped in and gasped at the state of my room.

"Paul, do you want me to call HQ's therapist?" Drew threatened. I shuddered. Last time when I was on rage mode, I had accidently destroyed a quite expensive and important machine. Because of my perfect assignment record, the Boss let me off with heavy warning, rubbish duty for 2 months and weekly visits from our therapist for a year. It was... torture. She was %$^%^ing insane. Literally. She would spout random rubbish about nothing at the weirdest times. And make disgusting 'healing' remedies and shovel them down my throat. And she would threaten to rape me if I didn't behave. I think the only reason she isn't fired yet, is because the thought of going back scares people $%^%less so they try to get better as fast as they can.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK TO THAT TORTURE!" I screamed.

"Whoa. It's that bad that the emotionless Paul will be screaming in horror?" Gary shivered. "Anyway, Drew, what did you want me for?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Drew's POV

I came in to ask Gary what to do if his girlfriend was Princess of Shaymin, or something, but with Paul here... Play it safe, dude. I told myself.

"Dawn told me that Leaf was leaving for Mt Moon to train for a week." Gary's head jerked up so fast that I heard his neck crick.

"Owww." Paul looked uninterested. Until...

"**Dawn** spoke to you?"

"Yeah...? Why?" Paul opened his mouth.

"No one cares about Dawn, I want to hear about Leafy." Gary cut Paul off rudely. Ohh. I see what happened here. I smiled.

"Sorry boys, that's all the information I have." Both boys slumped down. Haha. But I suppose I am too. Both these guys can't help me with my problem though. Gary… He doesn't care about his girlfriends. He treats them like objects. Even Leaf. Paul… He would never think even once about betraying the Boss. No matter how much he likes someone, he would still be loyal to the Assassin Guild. That leaves Ash… As much as he's stupid, he's the only one who can probably help me… Of course I won't tell him the truth, I'll say I'm 'just asking', but he told me he loves Misty, so if I asked him… Yeah. I'll ask Ash.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Ash's POV

I sat in my bedroom, feeling sorry for myself. Misty, why? I remembered what my mum told me when I was 8. _When you're an assassin, you'll have to do lots of things you'll regret. The way to keep moving is: Always look on the bright side. _She was married to the late Giovanni, the last Boss. Which made Giovanni my step-father. She was a skilled assassin, specializing in seduction and rape. Which, you can imagine, caused many arguments between her and Giovanni. I was actually born from one of her 'missions'. Who, BTW, was the late Red Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. She killed him after. Giovanni wanted her to have an abortion, but Giovanni died before he could actually kill me. Which was why I was destined to be an assassin. But back to Misty. The bright side? Well, at least I escaped the friendzone. Even if it wasn't the way I wanted it to be.

"Ash, can I come in?" Drew sounded troubled.

"Kay." I replied in an equally depressed voice. He sat down on my bed next to me, both of us appreciating the silent sympathy about whatever was troubling the each other.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Drew's POV

I broke the silence.

"What would you do if Misty was Princess of Victini?" Ash looked startled. Ash thought for a second.

"If you choose to save May, I won't tell. But you how much do you love her? Do you value May or your life more?" &amp;*%&amp; He can read me like an open book.

To be honest, although none of us will admit it, Ash included, Ash is the most skilled of us all. Gary says he's a master of manipulation, interrogation and seduction. Ash can do the first to just as well, but only the third he lacks. Paul has the power, brute strength and authority. Ash is probably the 2nd most powerful, and most powerful if it has something to do with food. I am a master with disguise, stealthiness and seduction. The 3rd one, again, Ash lacks but he makes up for it with the ability to easily make friends. He has a way with Pokemon. That's his area of speciality. Plus everything else I've already said.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"You want to choose May. But your conscience is stopping you." Told ya.

"Yes."

"I can't help you with this. This is your choice. But either way, you're going to regret it. Choose wisely." Whoa. Who knew Ash could be so philosophical? Ash stood up and left. I sat on his bed, pondering. My heart filled with dread. I knew I would have to choose now. I stood up, the decision have been made. With a heavy heart, I picked up the holograph messenger.

My boss appeared on the screen.

"What is it Agent Emerald?" He snapped. I want to go back to my soap operas.

"Sir, I found…" I took a deep breath. "I found the Princess of Manaphy.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

**Drew! Why?! Why did you betray May?! **

**So up the top I said (wrote? IDK) I wanted to write another story. That doesn't mean I'm giving up this story, it just means I will update slower, cause there are 2 stories to update. It will be mainly Ikari and Leafgreen, with minor Poke and Contest, and two other shippings out of:**

**Soulsilver (LyraxSilver)**

**Kalos (SerenaxCalem)**

**Special (RedxYellow)**

**Shootsdown (ZoeyxKenny)**

**Quest (MarinaxJimmy)**

**Wishful (IrisxCilan)**

**Review to tell me if you want another story, or not, and if yes, tell me which 2 shippings you want. If the end results end with 3 or more of the top number of votes, the shippins will be given priority in the order listed.**


	12. Freedom and Kidnapping

**I made a new story BTW. Please check it out. And to everyone who is confused about how Ash was so smart, he's been PRETENDING to be dense. He is still a bit dumb, but he's not like has mental problems dumb. Otherwise how could he be an assassin?**

**Disclaimer: O_o I'm not gonna even bother.**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

May's POV

"Drew! Where have you been the past few days?" Drew looked uneasy.

"Um... I've been sick." Poor Drew!

"Awww." I murmured sympathetically. "You should've texted me. I would have come to look after you."

"Yeah…" Why doesn't he meet my eyes? Then a thought struck me. He doesn't like me anymore and wants to break up with me! I panicked and blurted out:

"You're not going to break up with me?" I pleaded. His eyes softened.

"No. I would never dream of that." He assured me, smiling, but it was still painfully obvious that his thoughts were somewhere else. I sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Well, see ya later!" I waved, walking back to my bedroom.

"Wait! May! I need to tell you something!" My insides broke. Oh no, no, no, no! I braced myself for the 5 dreaded words.

"Would you like to go to that cafe down the road for lunch?" Huh?

"Of course!" I squealed, hugging him. "Meet me here at 12!" And I raced off to get ready.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gary's POV

Leaf. Is. On. Mt. Moon? Does she know how $^&amp;(ing dangerous that is? With the war, and everything. Doesn't she know that Mt Moon has one of the Assassin Guild's newest top secret bases there, and she will be killed on sight? I face-palmed in frustration. Of course she doesn't. Does she know the area around Pewter is an intense battlefield? Of course she doesn't. Doesn't she know there is more chance she that during that week she will die, then survive? Of course she doesn't. That did it. I made up my mind to sneak over to Mt Moon and rescue Leaf. Umbreon looked at me, its eyes said, you better get your priorities sorted out. I shook my head no.

"Umbreon. Right now you don't 'll understand when you fall in love."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Leaf's POV

I spread my arms out, taking in the feeling of the the wind flowing through my hair. Taking in the feeling of euphoria, the feeling of finally being free. So much had happened since I lost to Red, that it was hard to believe I had only been stuck at the orphanage for less than a month. I had made 3 best friends that boosted my confidence and were loyal no matter what, I had thought I had found love and almost immediately lost it, heck, I had even discovered I was a princess with magical powers.

_Ready for training?_

"You bet!" I sent out my Pokemon.

"Saur!"

"Veeee!"

"Garrrrr-chomp!"

"Voir, Voir, Gair!"

"Jiggly, jigpuff!"

"Ninnnnnnnne-tailes!"

I smiled. I felt like I was on top of the world. Because right now, there was no place I rather be.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dawn's POV

_Miss ya, babe. _I texted Lucas, my boyfriend. I had told my friends that I had a crush on Barry, but that was when I was 7. Lucas and I had an on off relationship since last year. I couldn't have told them I had a boyfriend, or it would have leaked out to Paul and… since I reconsidered his offer once, that meant I was considering cheating and my reputation would be ruined. Lucas replied almost instantly.

_Miss ya 2, Diamond Dawn. _I smiled at the pet name. I missed him. Yeah, we broke up again the day before I left, but that was because of nerves. It was the day before my contest! Yeah, I was swearing at him and throwing stuff at him. So what? Anyone would be nervous. _But Zoey and Kenny didn't break up_. A voice in the back of my head whispered.

Pish. Anyway, we got back together 2 days after Paul asked me out so it doesn't matter.

_Via text. You haven't properly settled things. _

Who cares, anyway, voice.

_Ding dong! _Another text from Lucas.

_Dear Dawn. _Why is he so fricking formal?

_Over the past year we have dated on and off._ _You were a great girlfriend. _My heart dropped to the pits of my stomach. I couldn't read on.

_But I realize that long-distance relationships don't work. I have rejected Candice 3 times, because of you. Yesterday I said yes. I'm sorry. This is never going to work out, with you away, and with our numerous fights, I'm surprised I still say yes when you ask me to take you back. But this is it. We're breaking up forever. Sorry again. Go someone you deserve, someone better than me. So sorry._

_Lucas Rowan. _

I ran into the room next to me crying. In my sorrow, I didn't even notice that I had ran into Paul's room. I threw myself into a startled Paul's lap and stayed there, sobbing.

"Umm… Troublesome, will you please get your face out of my crotch?"

"MY BOYFRIEND JUST BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"You… had a boyfriend?"

"YES!" I yelled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, do you want to go to a restaurant for dinner? I'll pay." I couldn't understand why Paul was being so nice. That's when it me. He still likes me.

"Okay." I replied. Maybe I'll try my chances with Paul. Maybe I wilhit l finally find someone who loves me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Drew's POV

This is it. I was almost hyperventilating. May and I walked down to the cafe hand in hand. I felt really guilty. Today, May was going to get kidnapped, courtesy of me, and here I am pretending everything is alright. I handed her a rose.

"For the beautiful Princess May Haruka Maple of Manaphy." I announced, bowing. She giggled.

"Thanks Grasshead." I pretended to whack her on the back of the head, producing even more giggles. We settled down in a corner table. Almost immediately, one of my colleagues disguised as a waiter spotted me and headed over to our table.

"What would you two like to order?" He asked. While May was busy with the menu, I carefully put two clear drops of sleep drug into her water.

"And will that be all?"

"Yes, thanks." May lifted her glass to her lips and drank. When the meal arrived, we ate in silence. Then May's eyelids started getting heavy. And before I knew it, she was asleep. I took out my phone and texted the Boss. Mission Accomplished.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**I feel that the bit with Dawn was unnecessary, but oh well. DREW! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! And Paul, you're so sweet. :) SUPER GARY TO THE RESCUE! REVIEW!**


	13. Love and Death

**Thank you to all reviewers! This chapter was quite hard to write. But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't magically become the maker of Pokemon. **

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Misty's POV

I much as I want to, I can't stay mad at Ash for long. Sure, he messed up my chances with Rudy, but he's my best friend, and with Leaf gone, May always around Drew, and Dawn always going shopping, it has been really boring. Plus Victini is always bugging me. So this afternoon I decided to go apologize. I had made my way to his bedroom door when I heard someone else in the room with him.

"Emerald has just arrived at HQ with target Aqua."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll be leaving now." I panicked.

""Hello." I greeted, opening the door. "Oh hey Paul." After Paul left, Ash's expression grew cold.

"What are you doing here, Misty?" I flinched at the sharpness in his voice. "I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"I… came to apologize."

"Yeah, right." Ash sneered. Oh Ash, what have I done to you? You never were like this before.

"Well, I'm sorry." Ash looked expressionless.

"The damage has been dealt. Now go away." I retreated back to my room, and threw myself onto my bed, sobbing.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ash's POV

Rejecting Misty's apology was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I hate myself for it. Paul told me I was getting too close to her, and it would be too hard to leave her. Then he left to get ready for his date with Dawn, hypocrite. But Drew's words kept me thinking. _What if Misty was the Princess of Vitcini? _What if? That's what convinced me to break all ties with her. And that's when I realized that there was a fair chance that Misty was the Princess of Vitcini. And after spying on her for a few days, I realized the truth. The Princess was right under my nose for the entire time. But I can't bring myself to betray her. My heart is getting torn in two, I just want to kill myself. The world would be better of without me, anyway. Misty can have a nice long life with Rudy, and no one will care if I die. The only person who ever actually cared about me was Misty, and she probably hates me now. What's the point of living? I took out my pocket knife and positioned it at the jugular vein. And pressed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

May's POV

Where am I? The last thing I remember was on a date with Drew… I sat up. Oh, no! Drew!

Just as I was about to call out his name, a cloaked man appeared.

"So you're awake."

"W-who are you?"

"Well, I would tell you that would be telling wouldn't it?" He (she?) asked in his (her?) annoying voice. I stood up and curled my fists.

"Who are you, and where am I?" The cloaked figure twirled around on the spot.

"I am…" He/she paused. "The boss of the Assassin Guild." He/she finished with a flourish of his/her hands. "And…" He/she smirked. "If I am the boss of the Assassin Guild, then you should know where you are, Mayie-poo." He/she snapped. Well, obviously this is one of the bases of the Assassin Guild. But how does he/she know my name?

"Why would you want me?"

"Ah, young ones these days are so stupid." I growled.

"Just answer the question."

"You are in no position to order me around."

"I said, just answer the question!"

"Fine then. I need your powers." I was about to ask him/her what he/she was talking about when it dawned on me. He needed my %^*%ing Manaphy powers.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Paul's POV

As I watched Dawn eat, a small smile graced my lips. Arceus, she was breathtaking. Although I would never admit that. Just asking her out took a lot of pride that I'd like to keep, thank you very much. My conscience bugged me, but I ignored it. I had never actually opened up to anyone. I acted emotionless so that my weaknesses were limited. I wanted to cry out to someone, to tell someone how guilty I feel after every murder, or how lonely I am, but there is no one there for me. So I became a soul trapped inside impenetrable shell, no one can get in, I can't get out. But somehow Dawn had breached that invincible shell. And that's what I loved about her.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

May's POV

Only one person knows I am the Princess of Manaphy. Drew. That means Drew is the cause of this. I shook my head. Drew would never do that.

_But everything adds up. Face the facts. _

_-Only Drew knows._

_-You were on a date with Drew when you were kidnapped._

_\- You know nothing about Drew's past life._

_-Drew was very distant after you told him._

Nng…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"The voices inside your head bothering you?" I growled.

"Well, all you need to do is hand over the Aqua Orb, and we'll let you go."

"Liar. You're going to kill me." The figure smirked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Depends how well you cooperate." It thought for a moment. "Since, you're not cooperating, I'll torture you. Agent Emerald, I need you to torture Mayie-poos!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gary's POV

"Leaf! Where are you?" I called in the windy heights of Mt Moon. Strange. It's not supposed to be windy up here.

"Leaf, it's dangerous up here!" Suddenly two red eyes appeared in the mist and using psychic powers picked me up.

"Put me down!" I flailed.

"Essspeon." Oh… An espeon. I was dragged over to…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Drew's POV

I froze. I had to torture May? I walked slowly into the room, not meeting May's eyes.

"Traitor." She spat. "I hate you." I had the grace to look ashamed. I hesitated.

Then took her hand and ran like the wind, out of the base and into the air. ^$%^ I had forgotten that this was a plane base.

We were falling…

falling…

falling…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Such an intense chapter! We see the softer side of Paul, the darker side of Ash, and Gary and Drew both in sticky situations right now. Not many of you checked out my new story, so please do if you haven't already. And REVIEW!**


End file.
